


The Road Trip

by P1nkPumpkin



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke slowburn - Freeform, Cute Bellarke, F/M, Nice Bellamy, funny Octavia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P1nkPumpkin/pseuds/P1nkPumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Spring Brake. Blake Traditional Road Trip. And Clarke tags along with them this time. :-) Rated M for possible future events. Bellamy Clarke, Octavia and other characters. :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

(Octavia’s Pov)

here I am in Clarke’s house it is always so quiet, I was broke out of thought when Clarke said “so O I want to ask you if you want to spend the brake with me and my mom in Germany” she said sitting down with a soda. “Well it is spring brake and it is kind of a tradition that me and Bell would always go on a road trip we have been doing sense our mom died, after a hard winter and school and everything it just cheers us up. ok Clarke, I would love to spend spring brake with you and your mom but, like I said it is a tradition, and we leave this weekend.” I said with concern and a soft smile “ yeah I understand, you’ll probably will have more fun on your trip anyway.” she said in response. Clarke never got along with her mom, it was obvious that she was not happy to spent her entire brake with her mom.  
“hey Clarke you can come with me and Bell we will have more then enough room in his truck, and that way we can spend our brake together,”  
I said smiling as I flopped on her bed, looked happier when I said that then she said  
“oh O what a great idea, but there is a small problem in it”  
“and what would that be?” I sitting  
“well for one your brother will never agree to it, and second my mom is going to be pissed off”  
she said her smile turning in to a frown. I sat there thinking for a minute then it came to me  
“don’t worry Clarke, I Bell will let you come if I ask and, just tell your mom you made plans to come with us and forgot until I reminded you, ok easy peasy”  
I said with a huge smile, once I said that she was smiling again  
“well I guess I get to go with you huh” she said nearly jump up and down,  
“yep.” 

 

 

‘That weekend’ (Clarke’s Pov) 

 

the story O made up worked with my mom now bright and early at four in the morning like she said they pulled up I Bellamy’s blue ram pickup truck just like mine except for the fact mine was red.  
I heard him honk the horn I grabbed my backpack with my stuff said goodbye and ran out to the car put my bag in the back and walked over to the passenger door.  
O was in the back smiling looking all ready to go.  
Bellamy reached over and opened the door and said with his classic smug grin  
“good morning Princess”  
I smiled and said as I climbed in  
“good morning Bell, good morning O”  
she piped in with a happy  
“good morning”.  
the car started to move only after a couple minutes Bellamy said  
“so Princess you are the navigator Ok”  
I nodded in agreement then he said  
“ in glove box there is a map with marks of were we have been”  
I opened it and there it was a large map I grabbed it and opened it there were red Xs all over it.  
I said  
“wow there is a lot of Xs on this” and O piped  
“yeah we have been all over” and Bellamy said with a huge smile  
“and this time we are going to the Grand Canyon” then I said smiling  
“cool”.

 

 

………………Author’s Note……………………

Please Review and give ideas.  
And Tell me what you think.  
Thanks 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ………………Author’s Note…………………
> 
> Please Review and give ideas. And Tell me what you think. Thanks :-)


	2. Chapter 2

…...(Bellamy’s POV)……

We had been driving probably about five hours and O was saying that we should stop at the next truck stop. So after hearing it for the fifth time, I pulled over when I saw one.   
We all got out. The girls headed to the bathroom -- I could not understand it; they seem to always need to go to the bathroom, but whatever. 

I walked into the Circle K to grab some snacks, like O’s favorite Butterfingers and Clarke’s Almond Joy; I will never understand why the Princess liked those anyway. I grabbed something to drink and head to the cashier. 

I looked out at my truck and noticed that the girls were standing by it, talking. Clarke had a cigarette in her hand and every so often passed it O. I grunted at the sight, but I guessed she was grown up -- and I smoke so…

I walked out with my purchases. When I got closer to them, I said, “Hey, O.” She turned to look at me. “Catch,” I said as I tossed the candy at her. 

She caught it and looked at it. Then she said as she waved it in the air, “Yay, candy!” 

I smiled. Clarke giggled as she put her cigarettes out, and then said, “So I guess back on the road we go, huh?” 

I smiled and nodded as I said, “Yeah, but don’t worry; in about eight to nine hours, we’ll find a place to stop.” 

She smile and nodded in agreement. 

We all climbed back in my truck. When we were all set, I said, “Hey, Princess, I got you something.”

As I dug in the bag, she turned and looked at me with a huge smile and said, “What is it?” 

I pulled out the Almond Joy. Her face lit up when she saw it. “Here you go. I will never understand why you like those.” I said as I handed it to her. 

She just smiled then said, “Thanks, Bell.”

I smiled back and said, “You are welcome.”

We just sat there, smiling at each other, until Octavia piped in, “Thank you, Bell; you’re welcome, Clarke; ooooh ahhhh mooch mooch.” She said, talking to her Butterfinger and kissing it. 

I rolled my eyes as I pulled the car into drive and Clarke batted at her.

8 hours later ……(Clarke’s POV)……

It was getting dark, and from what the map and Bell said, we were in Illinois. Bellamy says we were making good time. We left Pennsylvania at four this morning and now it was four in the evening; that is good time. I looked at O. She was on her iPhone, playing some game. I looked over at Bellamy; he had his eyes straight ahead.

I thought for a second, then said, “It’s getting dark. Are we planning to stop soon?” 

Bellamy looked over at me for a second, then back on the road. With a smile, he said, “Yeah, we can stop at the next hotel we see, okay?”

I smiled and said, “Okay,” in response. 

About fifteen minutes later, we pulled into a little twenty-four-hour motel. Bellamy turned the car off and said, “So, girls, one or two rooms?” 

I looked at Octavia. Then we both looked at him and I said, “One’s good,” and Octavia nodded in agreement. 

Bell unbuckled his seatbelt, then got out and said, “Okay, one it is. I’ll be right back”.


End file.
